


Your Kiss is the Best Drug

by h8tedhannah



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: First Kisses, Getting high, M/M, doing drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8tedhannah/pseuds/h8tedhannah
Summary: Demetri gets high for the first time.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Your Kiss is the Best Drug

**Author's Note:**

> i’m bored so i wrote this fanfic based off of my first kiss story lol

He coughs and sputters. “Okay! I give up! I don’t understand how in the living hell it’s possible to take a hit of this shit!” Demetri says, attempting to give back the blunt to Hawk, but Eli won’t budge. “Oh come on, you’re the one that begged me to try it!” He answered, taking a hit from his joint. “Well yeah, considering the new laws in California recreational Cannabis use will be legal by the time I become of age and I do not want to look like a complete rookie when I try it with those cool potheads at the bar!” .....’And also i’ve seen you get high at Moons party and it looked really fucking hot so I just wanted to see you do it again but i’d never tell you that.’ he thinks, but never says. “You’re a dork.” Eli answers, rolling the windows up in his car. “Great now my cars going to reek of literal Cannabis!” “Better than that old man out there smelling it and reporting to the cops.” 

With a final sigh Demetri takes the blunt, joint, whatever you call it, he doesn’t know, in his hands again. “It took me way too long to roll all these for you after you begged all day, so i’m not letting them waste.” Eli says, the lighter in his hand. “Fine.” And Eli lights it, and for a moment Demetri imagines himself in one of those teen drama movies where a couple looks super hot together lighting eachother up and hitting and dragging from the same blunts, and then he realizes that Hawk and him are somewhat straight boys one, and two, doing drugs as minors definitely should not be romanticized. “Don’t worry, It’ll be fine... you trust me right?” Eli says, guiding the joint to Demetris mouth. “Yeah. I do.” Demetri says, and even though there was a time he never thought he’d be able to mean that ever again, he truly does now. 

With a final deep inhale, Demetri successfully takes in the contents of the blunt without coughing violently this time. “Hey! You finally did it!” Eli says, patting him on the back. “Now again! Since it’s your first time it’ll only take a few hits to get high, trust me when I say Moon has the best shit.” 

And so, Demetri takes another hit, and another, and he starts to like the feeling it gives him. Jittery get calm, cool and chill, it’s like his brain has gone smooth in every good way possible, so he keeps going; and man was Hawk right, Moon really does have the best shit. 

Neither of them know how long it’s been but all Demetri knows is that he feels more euphoric than he has ever felt in his whole life. Eli is not nearly as high as he is, and for a moment Eli wonders if it was a mistake letting him have so many hits for his first time, but as Demetri begins to laugh at every tiny little thing it makes him laugh, and it causes this big chain reaction of sleepy sounding laughter that fills the whole car, he doesn’t regret it all. 

Moon was super boring and hungry when she was high, and Miguel was way too anxious, so by far Demetri was his favorite to get high with. 

It doesn’t take long for their heads to roll all over, laughing at the replaying songs on the radio and making fun of the teenagers walking down the streets. It makes Hawk laugh uncontrollably as Demetri jumps in his seat, convinced that the moon outside was following them as Hawk drove down an empty alleyway. He stops the car and laughs so hard all the french fries from earlier spill all over the dash, and for some reason Demetris speaking in a french accent and reciting a list of his favorite Star Wars quotes, and when Demetri says “Luke, I am your father.” In a french accent Hawk drops the coke all over his jeans too. “Fuck man, that was my reward for breaking the law for the first time!” Demetri says, still laughing as he plucks a french fry off of Hawks pants, and Eli who’s a little more aware and less stoned than Demetri, blushes slightly at the contact. 

“Take nother hit! Eli the mohawk mozozozowitz!.” Demetri says, slumping sideways in his chair. “Nah dude, I promised I would be the responsible friend tonight, plus, it’s fun to watch first timers.” He replies, which earns him a soft smack to the face. With a laugh and pause Demetri sighs a sweet sigh of relief. “You were right, it feels good, like— like that time when we got sugar high after the coding competition— but like— cooler.” Demetri says, his laughing slowly fading as he returns to fixate his vision on the moon and stars.

“You’re so much funner to get high with than Moon or Miguel.” Hawk says, leaning back on his seat to look at the moon as well. Demetri grunts and turns away. “Can we like— not talk about her right now. This is an us moment, Eli.” Eli raised an eyebrow. “Why you jealous...?” He says jokingly, bumping his friend on the shoulder, laughing and looking over at his friend, but stops the laughter when he realizes Demetris not laughing with him. He nudges him on the shoulder again. “Hey.” And Demetri turns to face him. His pupils are dilated, and his cheeks are puffy and red. 

“And.... what if I am?” He says, a small sigh leaving his body when he says it. 

Hawks eyes widen, and he doesn’t know if he just feels calm enough right now because it’s the drugs, or calm enough because Demetris his best friend again, and it fills him with warmth, but softly he says, “I mean, I was too, of you and Yaz.” 

And Demetri doesn’t answer, and all Hawk can do is stare into those beautiful brown dilated pupils in the moonlight. They just sit there, mouths hanging half open, joints in their hands, staring at eachother for way too long. 

Then, Demetris hand is on Elis lips, delicately tracing the scar above his lip. For a moment Hawk almost pushes him away, but he remembers its Demetri, and one thing Demetri has never done was mock his scar like everyone else did. His fingers trace it in smooth circles and Hawk continues to stare at him, and as Demetri starts to hum a low laugh he shifts closer to the other boy. “You know what’s funny?” He says, fingers still on the scar. “What?” “I always thought your scar was... nice.” “Nice?” Eli responds, his brows furrowing. “Yeah, nice.. It fits your face.. it fits you, so well. Everyone always hated it but, but I like it. Everything about you is like that...I think. Expect your mohawk, that’s more, hot I think. Oh and your abs too I guess.” He laughs as his hand drops down to Elis own, and Eli feels his heart rate pick up, this time not from the jitters of the drugs in his system. 

“You.. think I’m hot?” Eli asks, refusing to meet his eyes. “Yeah, sometimes,” Demetri starts to laugh, tripping over his own words as he keeps laughing. “I want you to kiss me! That’s crazy! Like i’m a boy! That’s just so weird! But i’ve wanted to since like, forever, and still I think it’s just... so funny!” He laughs some more, his head falling to Hawks chest, and then the words come spilling out, and Hawk knows he should be panicked, he knows he should be flustered as all hell, but thank god the weed is here to calm his nerves before any bad emotion can take over. 

“Then do it.” Hawk says, and Demetris eyes look wide as he comes back to meet his best friends eyes. “You’re not..gay...are you?” Demetri says. 

“And...what if I am?” Eli answers rubbing his eyes. 

Next thing he knows, there’s warmth on his lips. Demetris hands are wrapped around his neck and it’s obvious he doesn’t know how to kiss very well at all; add the loopiness from the drugs and it’s a slobbery mess, but Eli doesn’t care about that at all. 

He just kisses back with the intensity that screams, I’ve been wanting to do this forever but I’ve always been too scared, and maybe neither of them will remember this in a few hours or they’ll brush it off as nonsense, but right now, in this moonlight kiss Demetris lips are all that matters. Their hands slide up and down eachothers necks and jawlines, pushing together in a messy kiss that to them is the closest thing on this earth to heaven. 

When they finally release for a breath, the euphoric world spins again and it’s like the two boys are falling through space and time. “Am I.. Am I that high.. or did we actually just-.” And demetris words are cut off by Eli pressing his lips to his own once again.


End file.
